


Zöld

by shuchan88



Series: Rainbow Colors [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenges, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Nem csak a dinnyetermesztők terméke lehet észveszejtően zöld.





	Zöld

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönet a pitelesőért Dittynek! ;)

" />

Castiel igencsak borús hangulatban kaptatott föl a lejtőn, amikor meglátta a boltot. Ez már az ötödik zöldséges volt, amit fölkeresett. Mindegy, hová ment – áruházba, kisboltba -, nem számított, az eladók mindenhol sajnálkozva közölték vele, hogy a turistaszezon miatt már dél körül kifogytak a dinnyéből. Mert egyértelmű volt, hogy a testvéreinek pont délután négykor jut eszükbe, hogy szívesen ennének egy kis gyümölcsöt. Tudta, hogy behúzták a csőbe, mert mindig megtették, és amilyen nagy szíve volt, nem tudott ellenállni a kiskutyaszemeknek, és szó nélkül elvállalta, megint, hogy beszerzi az édes gombócot, hogy a testvérei lazulhassanak. Még az ikertestvére, Jimmy is csak vigyorgott, miközben előhalászott egy újabb üveg sört a hűtőtáskából, amit Castiel legszívesebben a képébe löttyintett volna.

Az persze nem jutott az eszébe, amikor odaért a félreeső kis utcában lévő, szerencsére gazdag dinnyekészlettel rendelkező, The Winchesters névre hallgató, kis családi zöldségeshez, hogy hogyan fogja visszacipelni a súlyos terhet. Ahogy az se, hogy ezúttal túl nagy volt a választék, és fogalma sem volt, hogy mi alapján válasszon. Pár évvel ezelőtt ugyanis az árus csúnyán átverte, rendesen ráfizetett árban, viszont sajnos csak akkor derült ki a csalás, amikor szinte egyszerre köpték ki a borzalmasan keserű gyümölcsöt.

Castiel nem akart újra pórul járni, és tanácstalanul figyelte a méretes gömböket, közben megfogadta magában, hogy legközelebb, ha kell, akkor erőszakkal, de el fogja magával rángatni Gabrielt vagy Balthazart.

\- Egyiküknek se ártana, ha végre fölemelnék pár percre a hátsójukat a nyugágyból… - morogta félhangosan.

Fogalma sem volt, mióta ácsorgott ott, akár egy szobor, amikor is egy tétova köhintés kirántotta gondolatai mélyéről, és akkorát ugrott ijedtében, hogy félő volt, hogy beesik a ládák közé.

\- Bocs, nem akartam rád hozni a frászt, csak láttam, hogy eléggé tanácstalan vagy. Esetleg segíthetek?

\- Én csak-

Amint megfordult, a torkán akadt a szó, mert a legjóképűbb férfi állt előtte, akit valaha látott, de leginkább a szemei varázsolták el. A zöld minden árnyalatában pompáztak, attól függően, hogy éppen hogy érte a napfény, és Cas játszi könnyedséggel veszett el a színek kavalkádjában. Erdőket látott és mezőket, és zöldeskék vizet, a lédús dinnye héját, és…

\- Minden rendben, haver?

Castiel annyira beleveszett az eladó (legalább is a kötényéről erre következtetett) szemeibe, hogy észre se vette, hogy a férfi végig beszélt hozzá, és most a korábbi mosoly helyét aggodalom vette át.

\- Persze, bocs… csak… meglepődtem… Vagyis… a szemed gyönyörű, és… elkalandoztam, és…

Cas tudta jól, hogy hülyét csinál magából, de egyszerűen képtelen volt kipréselni magából egy épkézláb mondatot, de az idegent láthatóan nem idegesítette, mint ahogy a korábbi kapcsolatait. Richard nem egyszer rá is förmedt, hogy hagyja abba a motyogást, és beszéljen végre értelmesen. Mindig azt hitte, hogy a testvérei csak a neve miatt hívták a srácot Dicknek. Később, amikor szakítottak, kiderült, hogy jelzőnek is szánták, nem csak becézésnek.

Az idegen viszont, ahelyett, hogy ingerült lett volna, elnevette magát, és nyugtatólag megfogta a vállát.

\- Hé, nyugi haver, levegőt is vegyél – mondta, a szemei pedig szabályosan csillogtak a vidámságtól – Egyébként Dean vagyok. Winchester – bökött rá a fölötte lógó cégérre.

\- Cas… tiel Novak. Örvendek – nyújtotta ki a kezét.

\- Úgyszintén – szorította meg bátorítólag a férfi a kezét, és kicsivel később engedte el, mint ahogy azt az illendőség kívánta – És köszi. Mármint a bókot.

Castielnek minden vér az arcába szökött, és a pólójával kezdett babrálni.

\- Ha befejezted a flörtölést, kölyök, végezhetnéd a dolgodat is, ami a vendégek kiszolgálása – jegyezte meg az ajtóban fölbukkanó mogorva férfi, mire Dean automatikusan behúzta a nyakát.

\- Tudom, Bobby – morogta, majd visszafordult a férfihoz – Szóval, Cas, jól sejtem, hogy nem nagyon tudsz dönteni? Nem baj, - mondta, amikor a férfi megcsóválta a fejét – ezért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek. - azzal Dean visszafordult a gyümölcsök felé, és nekiállt kopogtatni őket, akár egy fakopáncs – Az a lényege – magyarázta közben -, hogy ha mélyen kong, az az igazán érett. Ha olyan hangot hallat, mintha egy betontömböt ütögetnél, akkor még nem jó… Á, ez az!

Könnyedén fölkapott egy méretes, és igencsak súlyosnak tűnő példányt, amit előtte megpaskolt, majd a másik karjával intve a férfinak, besétált a kis üzletbe. Cas első gondolata, ahogy belépett, az volt, hogy otthon. Minden szabad helyet vagy képek, vagy egyéb, családi ereklyéknek tűnő tárgyak díszítettek, miközben a földön egymás hegyén-hátán álltak a ládák, tele zöldségekkel, gyümölcsökkel, de volt egy hűtő is a sarokban, tele sörrel, vajjal, jégkrémmel, és üdítővel.

\- Így már értem, miért kalandozott el Dean – szólalt meg vigyorogva egy fiatal, és nagyon magas srác, aki a pénztárgép mögött állt, míg a korábban látott mogorva férfi épp egy ládányi ananász mellett állt, és valamit írogatott a kezében tartott noteszba – Már a pólóddal levetted a lábáról.

\- Kuss, öcskös – közölte Dean, miközben Cas lenézett a kopott AC/DC-s ruhadarabra, amit mindennek lehetett nevezni, csak nem pasifogónak – Inkább lékeld meg ezt a szépséget – rakta le az idősebbik Winchester a terhét a pultra.

\- Nem neked kellene meglékelned a szépségedet…? – bökött Castiel felé a fiú, mire a bátyja lekevert neki egy nyaklevest, de csak annyit ért el, hogy még hangosabban kezdett el nevetni.

Cas nem értette, miért olyan vicces ez, de sejtette, hogy volt valami másodlagos értelme, ami rá vonatkozott. Ha más nem, hát abból, hogy Dean a füle tövéig elpirult. A férfi inkább visszafordult, és szakavatott mozdulattal meglékelte a gyümölcsöt, majd a szeletet odavitte a még mindig tanácstalanul álldogáló Castielhez, de kerülte a tekintetét.

Cas szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást a látványtól, de azért elvette tőle a falatot, és oda se figyelve bekapta. Az ízáradat teljesen váratlanul érte, és képtelen volt elfojtani az elégedett nyögést, ahogy az édes lé elárasztotta az ízlelőbimbóit. Egyáltalán nem hasonlított a korábban vett hasonmásokhoz, mert ennek a dinnyének igazi íze volt, ráadásul a mélyzöld héj, ami vetekedett Dean szemeivel, hihetetlenül vékony volt, nem úgy, mint annál a borzalomnál, amit sikerült a múltkor rásóznia az eladónak. /p>

\- Ha jól sejtem, a vendégünknek elnyerte a tetszését a dinnyéd, Dean – kuncogott Bobby.

\- Ez isteni! – kontrázott rá Castiel, amitől az idősebb testvér újra elvörösödött.

\- Hé, jó hatással vagy a bátyámra – szólt közbe az öccse – Tíz percen belül már másodszorra pirul el, pedig sose szokott.

\- Sam, ha nem fogod be a pitelesődet, esküszöm, hogy én teszem meg – figyelmeztette a fiút Dean, de Sam csak annál inkább nevetett.

\- Te termesztetted? – pislogott Castiel, mire a férfi bólintott – Egyszerűen fantasztikus!

\- Köszönöm – vakarta meg zavarában Dean a tarkóját – Akkor maradhat ez?

\- Igen, mindenképp! Köszönöm a segítséget.

\- Szóra se érdemes!

Cas fizetett Samnél, majd Deannel a nyomában kilépett az ajtón.

\- Még egyszer köszönöm – biccentett neki, mire a zöld szemű férfi elmosolyodott.

\- Örülök, hogy segíthettem.

Castiel viszonozta a mosolyt, majd lassan elindult a lejtőn, nehogy a súlytól elveszítse az egyensúlyát. Nem hiányzott, hogy hátsóra essen Dean előtt, de alig tett pár lépést, amikor a férfi utánaszólt.

\- Most komolyan gyalog jöttél ide?

\- Igen – fordult vissza Cas, de nem értette, hogy ez miért baj.

\- Várj egy kicsit – szólt Dean, majd bedugta az ajtón a fejét – Ma hamarabb mennék. Segítek Casnek elvinni a dinnyét.

\- Rendben, de reggel te nyitsz – hallotta Castiel Bobby morgását.

\- Csak védekezzetek – vihogott, Sam, majd egy csattanás hallatszott és egy jajdulás.

\- Én szóltam – morogta az idősebbik Winchester.

Miután bedobta a kötényét is, szó nélkül átvette a gyümölcsöt, és hátravezette Castielt egy gyönyörű, ébenfekete autóhoz, ami úgy dorombolt, akár egy macska, amikor beindította a motort.

\- Tényleg nem szükséges, Dean – tiltakozott még egyszer Cas, de a férfi csak legyintett.

\- Lehet, de szeretném. Még csak az hiányzik, hogy baleset érjen. Dögnehéz ez a vacak, úgyhogy elviszlek, és kész – mondta, mire Castiel elmosolyodott.

Az utat csöndben tették meg, de a férfi többször is azon kapta magát, hogy Dean arcélét bámulja, és az ezúttal mélyzöld szemeit. Amikor már majdnem a célnál voltak, Casnek támadt egy ötlete.

\- Meghívhatnálak esetleg egy pohár smoothies-ra? – kérdezte – Hálából, hogy elviszel haza. Pont útba esik egy cukrászda, ahol isteni menta smoothies-t készítenek.

\- Szívesen – mosolygott rá Dean.

Cas útmutatását követve hamarosan már egy takaros kis cukrászda teraszán szürcsölgették a hűsítő italt, és vicces sztorikat osztottak meg a családjaikról és a testvéreikről. Amikor végeztek, a kocsit a parkolóban hagyták, és lesétáltak a közeli partra. A papucsaikat a kezükben fogva begázoltak a vízbe, majd amikor elfáradtak, leültek a homokba, és ott folytatták a beszélgetést.

Már ment le a lap, amikor Castielnek eszébe jutott, hogy a testvérei már biztos aggódnak érte, ráadásul még föl se tudták hívni, mert a telefonja közben lemerült.

\- Nagyon jól éreztem magamat – mondta a férfi, miközben leporolta a nadrágjáról a homokot.

\- Én is – válaszolta Dean – És szeretném megismételni, ha lehet.

\- Az nagyon jó lenne – mosolyodott el Cas.

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve előre hajolt, és lágyan a másikhoz érintette az ajkait. Dean habozás nélkül viszonozta a közeledést, és lazán átkarolta a férfi derekát. Cas szabályosan megrészegült a férfi édes ízétől, és még többet akart, úgyhogy elmélyítette a csókot, és összefonta a nyelvüket, hogy vad táncra invitálja a partnerét.

Mire szétváltak, már alig kaptak levegőt, és szinkronban lihegve döntötték egymásnak a homlokukat. Nem tudták, hogy ki is kezdte, de a következő pillanatban már mindketten nevettek, miközben minden elérhető bőrfelületet beterítettek puszikkal a másik testén. Végül Dean törte meg a bolondozásukat.

\- Ideje indulnunk – mondta, és bár Cas szíve szerint tiltakozott volna, de tudta, hogy partnerének igaza van.

Dean összefonta az ujjaikat, visszavezette a férfit a kocsijához, és ezúttal meg sem álltak a bérházig. Castiel még elkérte a telefonját, hogy elmentse a számát, adott neki még egy futó csókot, majd miután kiszállt, a súlyos gyümölcs súlya alatt roskadozva megvárta, amíg eltűnik az autó a láthatáron, csak utána ment be az ajtón.

A testvérei magukon kívül voltak, és addig nem nyugodtak, amíg ki nem szedték belőle, hogy miért is késett ennyit. Castiel utána nem győzte hallgatni az ugratásukat, de látta rajtuk, hogy egyikük se haragszik rá. Amikor végül fáradtan bevánszorgott a szobájába, rátette töltőre a telefonját. Szinte azonnal jelzett a készülék, hogy üzenete érkezett, amint bekapcsolta, és nem tudta elfojtani a mosolyt.

_„Holnap este vacsora? Ezúttal dinnye nélkül? Érted megyek 6-ra._  
_Dean”_

Cas elnevette magát, majd bepötyögte a választ.

_„Várni foglak.”_


End file.
